After the Doomsday
by WhIMsiCAl IMpULsE
Summary: An evil Kryptonian monster has forced the Justice League wRobin to spend ten years hunting it down. In the heroes absence, Slade has asserted dominance over earth.


**

* * *

**

Doomsday has Passed

**Summary:**

_An evil Kryptonian Monster has wreaked havoc on the world- destroying much of civilization. The Justice League w/ Robin go off into outer space for ten years to hunt the monster down and kill it. However, back on earth, Slade has capitalized on the lack of superheros and set up dominance over the land. Robin has returned back to earth- the sole survivor. _

* * *

_Jump City. Once a gorgeous town, bordering the ocean. The denizens of the town were happy and content._

_Until he came. The man who devastated the entire world. Everything that held any beauty- he destroyed. Cities, towns, people. He didn't care who he killed as long as he was savagely entertained. Unfortunately, he was only satiated through the carnage and crushed bone that he created. He brought the apocalypse. He was the Doomsday._

_The Teen Titans were the first to encounter this monstrosity. Though they put up a valiant effort to fight off the beast, they failed. Doomsday went through them like a hurricane. He thoroughly defeated each teen, effortlessly. Even Raven's mystically magical powers were of no significance to the beast._

_The Teen Titans could not defeat this strange and powerful monster who craved blood._

_So the Justice League entered the fray. To attempt to defeat this monster. Barely, they managed to fend off the monster back into outer space._

_The Justice League felt that they had to follow it into space and kill it- so that it could never harm anything or anyone else again. Seeking to bolster their ranks- Robin was asked to join the Justice League. He accepted._

_The Justice League spent ten years in pursuit of Doomsday. In those ten years, life on Earth was less than tolerable. Slade capitalized on the lack of a powerful opposing judicious force and asserted dominance over Earth._

_

* * *

_

A tall lithe man walks through the wreckage of the once beautiful Jump City. Cracked cement greets his boot-clad feet and dilapidated storefronts greet his eyes. He enjoys the sight of neither. It has been ten long years since he has been in Jump, and he returns now to find his lost friends.

"I'm back." He muttered softly and continued to walk.

His figure cuts a sharp silhouette on the dull, gray buildings he walks near.

* * *

An older Changeling and Starfire tended to thin, starving children and parents alike in their humble village, salvaged from the remnants of Jump City. They had lived in these ignoble shacks for ten long, cold years. But they bite their tongue and bear the paint like true heros.

"Hey, Star. Did you find any more street urchins?" Changeling asked of his longtime friend.

The tragedy had struck the former Beast Boy the hardest. Beast Boy sacrificed what was left of his childhood. He grew up and became a warrior.

So much so that he had even let go of his childhood nickname. He was now the Changeling. Despite the many hardships Changeling had overcome, he did not complain. Outwardly, he did not even appear to be bitter. Out of all the remaining Teen Titans, Changeling worked the hardest to save the children; he did everything he could for Jump city's youth.

He, however, had long since outgrown his own youth. No longer was a he short and scrawny. He had nearly doubled in height and mass. Beast Boy is now only several inches shorter than Cyborg.

And he fought. Beast Boy fought hard. He had resolved to no longer be the weakest link in the chain. After the catastrophe, Beast Boy virtually inhaled animal encyclopedias in order to find new and more dangerous animals to transform into. He trained his body to bear excruciating physical torment. His body now rippled with muscles.

"I did not find anymore street urchins, Gar." Starfire replied.

Starfire had grown over the years; if not in height, then most certainly in beauty. She had also honed her powers to a razor-sharp edge. Her Tamaranian strength had quadrupled, and the intensity of her Starbolts had grown exponentially.

The tragedy had affected her as well. She watched innocent people murdered in cold blood. Her own innocence, wonder, replaced by a thirst for vengeance.

Suddenly, the Titans alarm signal went off. The LED Screen mounted in the middle of the room flickered to life, and through fuzzy static Cyborg's face and voice scratched through.

"Star, BB?! Slade-bots! There . . . lot of em' down . . . and Raven . . .need back-up! NOW!"

The screen flickered off and died.

"Move, Star, Move!" Beast Boy had already morphed into a Pterodactyl and his green, scaly wings flapped thrashing the air about him. Starfire's eyes glowed with energy and she too flew off.

* * *

"No. . .please don't. . ." A pretty young woman moaned, her forehead bleeding in the spot where he struck her.

Big, ugly men were surrounding a helplessly terrified woman. The denizens of the particular village were outside watching this happen. None of them moved to help the woman- for fear of death. Or worse.

"Shut up, you bitch, and take this like a woman." A yellow-toothed man snarled drunkenly. He began to undo his belt buckle.

"Please. . .not. . .not in front of my children." The woman begged. She tried to crawl away when the larger man threw himself on top of her. She shrieked. He struck her on the chin, a resounding pop echoed through the dark streetway. A dirty and rusty sign fell over. Dust floated off of the dirty road. The ugly man got up off of his feet.

"Well why not? My gang here's watchin' and so are all these other people" He smirked arrogantly and gestured around him. "Don't you worry about any of em' interferin' with our business though, pretty lady. Slade's got em' all so scared that they wet themselves whenever I show up. He did make me head honcho around these parts."

He chuckled and his gang chimed in.

"Yeah, chief, do her real good."

"C'mon, knock that bitch up."

"Yeah, yeah"

The villagers were also talking amongst themselves.

"How can he do this to her?"

"Animals. . .all of them. . .animals."

The woman's 7 year old son rushed to the aid of his mother, as her 6th month old baby girl shrieked into the morning air.

"Whaas this?" The ugly man slurred. "The boy comin' to save his mother? How so very sweet." He swung his left hand back and smacked the boy. He fell into a heap and began to cry.

"Whaas the matter, boy?" The man shouted, stumbling to get to his feet. "You better pay real close attention. . .cause' one day you'll do the same thing."

The boy, suddenly defiant and showing courage that no one else had in his village replied. "You monster!"

"Monster am I? Well, I suppose, I gotta do what a monster's gotta do. Hey Loyd, gimme my gun"

"No!" The woman shrieked lurching to her feet.

"No." She repeated. "Not my son. Please not my son."

"Why not, I'd-"

"Like to get out of here?" A new voice replied. The voice was strong, the newcomer stood powerfully. Dressed in a black leather jacket and black jeans, the man cut an imposing figure. "In fact, I think that's the best thing you could do right now."

"Well, looky here. We gots ourselves a regular hero. What do you think you are? A teen titan?" The man grinned and chuckled as he walked over to the newcomer. "Well shit, you hardly look a day over 18- and you still want to rumble with us? Takes guts, kid, I'll give you that. But too bad-"

The ugly man was cut off as the man charged and slugged his right fist into his face. The bone in his face gave way and he fell. The newcomer raised his steel clad boots and brought them down upon the mans throat- crushing his windpipe. The newcomer looked up.

"Anyone else want in?" He asked ominously.

Murmurs of 'no' rang through the rest of the gang as they ran to their vehicle and hauled off.

The leather jacket clad man sighed heavily and asked for the nearest hotel.

"Son, you can stay in my bedroom with me and my wife after what you just did." An old man said chuckling weakly. "Those hoodlums have been terrorizin' us for the last few months. Bout' time someone did something about em'." He wheezed a little bit as he talked. "Say, who did you say you were?"

"I didn't. Why aren't the Teen Titans here to help you?"

"The Teen Titans. Well, shoot, boy. They ain't teens, no more. They're just the Titans now. Besides, they have better things to do- like actually fighting off Slade. Nobodies come close though- not after their leader, Robin, left. Hell of a fighter that boy was. So who are you anyways?"

The cabalistic newcomer looked up from his feet and brushed back his spiky bangs to reveal his face. His hand dropped to a pocket in his pants and he slapped something onto his face. The villagers all gasped when they immediately recognized the dark green mask.

"I am Robin."

To Be Continued

A/N

How did you all like it? Please read and review.


End file.
